uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Turn of the Golden Witch/Plot Summary
Following the events of the Tea Party in Legend of the Golden Witch, this episode develops the confrontation between Battler and Beatrice, who each try to disprove the other's position regarding the existence of magic. The conflict between them plays out in a higher-level plane, allowing them to oversee the events on the island, where the murders repeat once again under different circumstances. The episode also focuses heavily on the relationships between Jessica and Kanon, George and Shannon, and Maria and Rosa. Character pages are linked as the characters first appear in the story, not when they are mentioned by others prior. Short meta-layer sections are indicated with curly brackets and italicized, while longer ones will be in their own rows and unmarked. Short gameboard sections in primarily meta-layer sections will also be italicized, but will be in square brackets. Song titles are in bold only when they are played for the first time. Chapter List Prologue Background Music * Praise (Aquarium, beach) * Ride on (Character credits) * 夏の扉 of Summer (Restaurant) * Pass (Belief in magic) * うみねこのなく頃に no Naku Koro ni (Opening) 'Furniture' Background Music * 月夜 Night (Visit) * hope (George's help) * cage (Rose garden) * witch in gold (cembalo) (Eva's warning) * Voiceless (Cleaning) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Beatrice speaks) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Beatrice pressures Shannon) * 胡散の香り Aroma (Beatrice and Kanon) Wonderful Utopia Background Music * 月夜 Night (Shannon and Jessica) * てくてく Pace (Jessica's tears) * Novelette (Rose garden with Shannon) * hope (Beach chat) * worldend (bp) (Kinzo's contract) * 夏の扉 of Summer (Beach chat continuation) * 白い影 Shadow (Kanon and Shannon) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Kinzo in the rose garden) School Cultural Festival Background Music * 夏の扉 of Summer (Jessica's school before and after the flashback) * Towering cloud in summer (Shannon's suggestion) * Novelette (Jessica asks Kanon) * HANE Feathers (Kanon's arrival, Jessica on stage) * 白い影 Shadow (Performance hall) * つるぺったん (short.ver) Pettan (Jessica's performance) * hope (Kanon's reflections) * 月夜 Night (Dinner, restaurant) * てくてく Pace (Rose garden) * cage (Another self) * Fortitude (Kanon's anguish) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Beatrice's arrival) * サソリのハラワタ Entrails (Love and madness) * 終焉_VerC End (Day of harvest) Chessboard Preparations Background Music * 夏の扉 of Summer (Train, airport) * 薔薇 Rose (Train platform) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Krauss and Natsuhi, Akujikishima) * Towering cloud in summer (Instructions to the servants) * hope (Rudolf's plans) * witch in gold (cembalo) (Kinzo's study) * Answer (Purgatorio) Guest of Honor Background Music * 月夜 Night (Rose garden, parlor) * 旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Halloween history) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Rosa gets the others to leave) * Fortitude (Rosa scolds Maria) * 薔薇 Rose (Kanon comforts Maria) * Novelette (Shannon's arrival) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Beatrice's arrival) * 胡散の香り Aroma (Kyrie meets Beatrice) The Witch's Move Background Music * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Beatrice's plan) * 隣死 Death's Door (Regrets) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (The two who are close) * 胡散の香り Aroma (Meta-world commentary) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Adults' discussion) * mind (Kyrie's reasoning) * stupefaction (Maria's meetings) * witch in gold (cembalo) (The letter) 'Furniture' and 'People' Background Music * 月夜 Night (Cousin room) * 薔薇 Rose (Kanon and Shannon) * worldend (bp) (The other goal of chess) * 旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Shannon and Beatrice) * Novelette (DInner) * 隣死 Death's Door (The visitor) Wedding Ring Background Music * 暗闇の刻 of Darkness (Legend of the witch) * witch in gold (cembalo) (Kinzo and Beatrice) * 絵画の魔女 of the Painting (Maria and Battler) * Minute darkness (Rose garden arbor) * hope (The meaning of an engagement) * Pass (Wedding ring) * worldend (bp) (Kanon and Shannon) * 旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Beatrice's commentary) * ageha butterfly (Location roll call) Halloween Background Music * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (The magic circle) * 絵画の魔女 of the Painting (Happy Halloween for Maria) * 誘い Lure (Entering the chapel) * Red Dread (The second twilight) * goldenslaughterer (The cousins find the corpses) Jessica and Kanon Background Music * Requiem (Jessica's rage, Kanon isn't furniture, Jessica stabbed) * moon (Jessica's hope) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Beatrice's arrival, Asmodeus) * 終焉_VerC End (Beatrice's move) * where (Kanon vs goat) New Rule Background Music * witch in gold (cembalo) (Kinzo's will) * suspicion (The chapel's meaning) * mind (The chapel key) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Meta-layer) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Red truth) * 痕音 Sound (The question of the envelope) * Dread of the grave (Battler's theory) A Suspect Background Music * stupefaction (The culprit's motive) * 暗闇の刻 of Darkness (The letter) * mind (Regarding the gold) * 隣死 Death's Door (Going to Jessica's room) * Requiem (Jessica's corpse) * 胡散の香り Aroma (Rosa's accusation) * moon (The ghosts) * Dread of the grave (Battler's objection) * 金色の嘲笑 Sneer (The closed room) Wolves and Sheep Puzzle Background Music * 旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Wolves and sheep puzzle) * 隣死 Death's Door (Rosa removes the servants) * 誘い Lure (Rosa's reasoning) * play (Knocking on the door) * 煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Kanon) * stupefaction (Regarding Rosa) * Closed My Heart (Kanon stands) * Red Dread (Kanon attacks) Devil's Proof Background Music * dead angle (The servants' report) * stupefaction (The missing bodies) * 絵画の魔女 of the Painting (The envelope) * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (The closed room, Beatrice's victory) * 旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Battler's theory) * システム零 0 (Rosa's accusation) * moon (Returning the master keys) * 牢獄 STRIP Strip (Rosa's doubt) Fleeting Resistance Background Music * Voiceless (Kitchen conversation, parlor conversation) * dead angle (Natsuhi's spirit mirror) * Red Dread (Golden butterflies) * Worldend dominator (Escape) * サソリのハラワタ Entrails (Shannon's barrier) * moon (Beatrice's fury) Surrender Background Music * 隣死 Death's Door (Genji's report) * mind (The missing three) * dead angle (Natsuhi's room) * Closed My Heart (The final letter) * Nighteyes (Rosa's accusation) * Fortitude (Accepting the witch) * 透百合 Sukashiyuri (Kinzo's anguish) * てくてく Pace (Kinzo's love) Resurrection Background Music * witch in gold (cembalo) (Dining hall) * ageha butterfly (Genji's escort) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (Meeting the witch) Banquet of the Witch Background Music * 胡散の香り Aroma (The chapel) * サソリのハラワタ Entrails (Kinzo's study) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (Banquet of the witch) * Worldend dominator (Rosa's showdown) Tea Party Background Music * 休息 Rest (Rosa awakens) * 白日夢の果て End (Rosa's past) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (The witch's banquet) * Dread of the Grave (Battler's comeback) * 旋律 (シラベ) Melody (Staff credits) ??? Background Music * オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (The witches' conversation) * 黒のリリアナ Liliana (Lambdadelta's arrival, Lambdadelta's advice) * Over the Sky (Bernkastel's advice) Category:Plot Summaries Category:Arcs